igniteeunis2012fandomcom-20200214-history
IGNITE EUNIS 2012 Wiki
Join the IGNITE EUNIS Party 2012 IGNITE EUNIS 2012 is an informal social get-together with Ignite style presentation, a fun, fast-paced event where participants share ideas. The event is completely open. Everyone can register as participant or speaker, editing this wiki page. When and Where June 19th 2012 starting from 20:00 @ Hotel Mira Corgo, Vila Real, Portugal It will be in the hotel bar, at the entrance floor. Aim This meeting aims at igniting EUNIS and all the collaboration activities and will help EUNIS to gather new ideas from the community. Additionally it will provide a welcoming environment for people who are new to the EUNIS conference (the night before a conference begins is often a bit lonely, especially for newcomers) and provide an opportunity for any early arrivals to Vila Real who wish to meet with their peers before the conference proper begins. The event offers: *Some Food *Ignite style presentations http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ignite_(event) Presentations' topics should be connected with EUNIS (people, groups, activities, suggestions, ideas, travels, ...) and relevant to the event theme - IGNITE EUNIS!: #How members can act as an active community... even outside the yearly Conference (collaboration activities like EUNIS Task Forces, RS3G, IT architecture, project engagement, workshops, ..) #How the community can support EUNIS (ideas, activities, funding, local workshops, ..) #How EUNIS can better serve its community (promotion of collaboration among members, ..) #.. or just some funny story about your experience at EUNIS. Presentations - Register here to book a presentation slot This is a fundamental part of the event... it's a social event with a twist. The climate will be relaxed - this should stimulate your contribution and remove any traditional presentation anxiety. Format: Ignite presentation formula means 10 minutes per person, 10 slides, 1 slide per minute. Speakers - add yours!... it's a wiki;-) “select “edit” at the top of the page to add your presentation proposal here (and don’t forget to press "Publish" to save!) Participants - Register here Please add your name if you intend to come... “select “edit” at the top of the page to add your name here (and don’t forget to press 'Publish' to save!) 87 Mohammed lamaachi Universite paris descartes France Mohammed.lamaachi@parisdescartes.fr 88 Guylene Lefèvre Université Paris Descartes France Guylene.lefevre@parisdescartes.fr Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse